Unexpected Progress
by Galoga
Summary: 17 , my first lemon in this site, hope you like it, Arme x Lass, and a little bonus Ronan x Elesis RATED : M


FOR 17 YEAR OLDS AND MORE, IF U'RE BELOW THAT, PRESS ALT+F4 BUTTON NOW!

It is 12.00 PM and Lass is playing with Arme and Ronan in his house, but then, Ronan brought some drinks, Lass said " That isn't liquor isn't it? "

Ronan Replied " Of course not, dummy, I won't stain mah best friend xD " said Ronan

Arme is still suspicious of Ronan, because his father owns a liquor store,

Then Ronan put the drinks, " it's only soda " said Ronan

Then, suspicious look grew from both Arme's and Lass's face, then Ronan said

"If you don't believe me that badly, here, I'll drink it my self" said Ronan

Then, he drink the whole bottle, that isn't a problem, because he brought 2 of them

Then Lass said " ok man, I'm sorry, it's just, It's hard to believe after what happened "

Lass meant about :

~~~~few days ago~~~~

when he was drinking, Ronan switched it with strange liquor that drives the person wild, because of that, he almost Raped Arme in school, of course Lass stopped, he stopped by punching his own face, forcing a sense through his head, then of course, Ronan got slapped, kicked, and tied. While the school ends, Elesis came.

Then Elesis said to Ronan " Your plan failed huh? " while untying the ropes

~~~~back to the present~~~~

Ronan gave the second bottle, and he said "imma going to the toilet for a while dude"

Lass replied " careful bro, ", in the way to downstairs, Ronan saw Elesis in Lass's house.

Lass asked " what are you doing here? "

" Just to return some things, why are you outside? " Elesis Asked

" Because PLAN B is progressing " said Ronan with evil smile

Elesis's face become red, and then he grabbed Ronan's left hand and said " let's see their progression "

Unexpected that Elesis is going to grab Ronan's hand, his face also becomes red.

~~~back to Arme and Lass~~~~

While Arme's pouring the bottle to the glass, Lass realized something and thought " I've seen that color before, is it just my imagination? "

Then he tries to take a sip from the glass, then he quickly spit it out,

"GAH! This is the same drink he gave to me few days ago" Said Lass, then he surprised seeing Arme drinking all the "strange liquor".

Lass Shouted "The hell?, Arme, spit it out, now!"

Arme Repiled " Hmm? Why? It tastes this good ", Arme never drink this before, so she doesn't know, then her face suddenly becomes red.

"Huh? What's happening to me…" Said arme.

Thus she began to stare at Lass with some lust on it, " it's hot…., it feels hot " said Arme, approaching Lass slowly, seductively.

"Whoa, whoa, calm down, Arme! He.. here, drink this water" Said Lass offering his bottle of water

Arme slapped it, " I don't need it, I need you " said Arme, her eyes already gone blank, it seems like she doesn't need anything anymore other than the person in front of her, Arme suddenly hugged him.

Lass tried to push her, but she hugged Lass strongly, but softly, Lass then forfeit from pushing her and said " Hey, Arme, snap out of it, or I wi- pfft! " Arme forcefully made Lass drink the "strange liquor" from his glass. He tried to spit it all out, Arme suddenly kissed him, putting her tongue inside, their lips connected intimately, then, Lass swallowed all of the "strange liquor", when they parted lips, he then tried the second plan, putting his finger inside his mouth, so he'll vomit, but he can't, his hand were dominated by Arme's strong but small hand Lass thought " How could this be?, I never lost from other person if it comes to strength before ". It seems the liquor gave Arme that effect

Then the "strange liquor" starts to take effect, Lass's body become extremely hot, Lass is able to control his lust, Arme tried to take off his clothes, Lass lost in power, so, he couldn't fight back, even though he drinked it too, he doesn't get any special effect or what, just a hot feeling in his body just like few days ago.

Outside, Elesis and Ronan were peeping from his laptop, those two didn't noticed that before Ronan went down stairs, he put some surveillance camera in his room that connected to his laptop

Then Arme began to strip his clothes, "Whoa, whoa, time out" Lass said in panic

Ronan outside " OMG it's starting "

"Why? Don't you want to do this with me?" Said Arne

"It's just.., this is too fast to both of us, we shouldn't do this" Said Lass

"it's… okay…" Said Arme

"Huh?" Lass replied

"I.. I've been wanted to do this before, but I don't have the courage… , but, after I drink that, the courage just, flowing inside me, I finally have it to ask you…. " Said Arme

"Arme…" Said Lass

Elesis outside " ….. never thought to see her like this " said Elesis

Ronan outside Replied " yeah, who thought that she had something like that in mind "

"So Lass, I want to ask again, will you do this with me?" Arme asked

Lass can't hold his lust anymore, seeing Arme's red face, her cuteness just like rising 2 or 3 times, then he pushes Arme on the bed, " I.. I can't hold this anymore " Said Lass, thus he pushes Arme to the bed

"Lass… Thank you" Arme replied

Thus Lass began to lick Arme's neck, she moaned softly, that turns Lass on, of course, Elesis and Ronan outside is still watching, Elesis began to grab Ronan's Arm strongly, Hearing Arme's cute moan and grabbing hand with Elesis, turns him on, but Ronan managed to hold his lust, waiting the right time to approach her

Lass began to strip her, left her with only her underwear and bra, then Arme also strips Lass leaving only his underwear, Arme Is unpatient, she began to take Lass's Boxer off and then licked his manhood.

"Kkh... A.. Arme.." Lass moaned, and then , Lass licked her womanhood slowly, but then he increases his pace

"Ah.. Guh.. uah… " Arme moaned loud enough, even Ronan and Elesis could hear it, then, Elesis that was sitting in Ronan's lap, began to grab Ronan's hand again,

Ronan Outside thought " OMG, just a little more I think 0-0 "

"ah.. ah. Ahhhh.." Arme moaned again

Elesis also realizes that Ronan's Turned on, his manhood is rock hard, even Elesis could feel that his manhood thrusts Elesis's waist while she's stitting in his lap, this made her face even become more red

~~~~ Back to Lass and Arme ~~~~

"Arme, I'm going to put it in" Said Lass, Arme's a litte scared, because it was her first time, but she seems okay with it, because, it's lass, nobody else. Thus she gave the word " okay.. "

Lass put it in slowly through Arme's womanhood "ahhh" She screamed,

Outside, Elesis couldn't bear it anymore, she grabbed Ronan hand and put it in her womanhood. Unexpected, Ronan tried to ask " Elesis? " then Elesis Answers " please… ", Those words made Ronan go crazy, he puts his hand inside Elesis Shorts and then began to play with it

~~~~ Back to Lass and Arme ~~~~

"Please… don't move, it hurts…." She asked, tears could be seen, and indeed, it was tears of pain.

Seeing that, Lass stopped, but, a few seconds later, Arme wrapped his leg around his waist and says " move slowly… "

Lass began to thrust her again , but slowly, later, he increases his pace.

"ahhhh Lass… faster… harder… " Arme asked again, rains of pleasure drives her crazy, tears could be seen from her face, but it isn't tears of pain anymore, but pleasure, Lass kissed her, their tongues is like dancing inside their mouth, Arme moaned from this too.

Lass began to thrusts like crazy, rains of pleasure bathed them, they aren't stopping.

"ahh uh…. ahh…. Kyah… ahh…" moans can be heard from Ronan's laptop

Elesis also moaned " ahh, Ronan…. " Ronan's still playing with her womanhood, while she is in the verge of cumming, Ronan asked " Elesis, do you want to do this too? "

Elesis answered " yes Ronan, I need you..", then, Elesis began to take her short off, and Ronan also takes his pants off, he began to kiss her, then thrust her from behind on Lass's Sofa in the livingroom (doggy style)

~~~~Back to Lass and Arme~~~~

Thus, those two are nearing the end, Arme's moan is like a spell that makes Lass thrusts faster, "Lass.. Lass… AHHHHHHHHHHH.."Arme screamed and Those two came, but Lass came outside her, bathing Arme with his cum, because Lass doesn't want to see his bestfriend experiencing a teenage pregnancy, well… they could be called couple now, because of what happened.

"Lass.. thank you.." Said Arme, then she falls to deep slumber in Lass's chest, Lass was glad, because he still have a little control even when he's in the control from the liquor, and prevented from making her pregnant, then, Lass cleaned Arme's body with his handkerchief, putting some blankets, and then went downstairs to Give some good kicking on Ronan's ass, but Downstairs Moans can be heard, Lass stopped.

"Ahh.. more, more, Ronan.. More" said Elesis.

Ronan Replied " You're so tight… uah…"

"ahh.. ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" Elesis screamed.

Those two came, Ronan already put a condom, so he's fine on coming inside, then Lass, decided to leave those two alone. Because in his room, if his parents found out about Arme naked, he's dead, so Ronan gets his old pajamas, he glad that he's still keeping it, because it's size is just right for Arme, then, while Arme's asleep, he puts her bra on her, and his old pajamas on her, actually, Lass wants to put her underwear too, but it's all wet. Then he got sleepy and decided to sleep with Arme, his best friend.

~~~ Tomorrow ~~~

Lass is walking toward school together with Arme, because she's staying in his house, Lass's intention to punch Ronan is fading, because, instead of punching him, he feels gratitude instead, then he meets Ronan

Ronan Whispers "Dude, you're amazing yesterday"

"How… Did you know?" Lass asked

Arme's blushed knowing someone exposed their goodtime yesterday, then, Elesis came .

"umm…. Ronan.." Said Elesis

"h.. hi…" Ronan replied

"thanks… for yesterday" Said Elesis, then she kissed Ronan's cheek and ran toward her classroom.

"What happened to her?" Arme asked

"Actually, both of them were having a good time IN MY SOFA while we are upstairs, dude, cleaning that sofa takes the whole TIME!, and you just gone after I awake, I'm just glad my parents were not home but gone overseas, so they didn't notice " Lass answered

"Dude, how did u know?" Ronan, asked while confused

"Even if I didn't gone downstairs, I could still hear her moans echoing in my house" Lass Replied

"hey dude, BTW" Ronan whispers

"What?" Lass asked

"I recorded your good time with her, it'll cost you 100$ if you want it" Ronan said

"THE HELL! GIVE THAT THING!" Lass angered

Arme's confused about what they're talking, so she proceed to the class while those two boys having a nice little fight.

Galoga : all of you seems enjoyed it, i wonder what'll happen if Lass's parents went home

Elesis : permanent humiliation...

Arme : Forced Suicide

Ronan : i'll be dead meat

Lass : Stabbed and kicked out

Galoga : hmm... whatever, hope u guys enjoyed it


End file.
